


That Ring

by skull53



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: So Jennie decided to give Jisoo an engagement ring.....
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt find any story related to this so was thinking why not just write them...work in progress. It is a bit short drabble...might edit it in details but depends cause im lazy lol

Jisoo POV

I was celebrating my birthday with few of my close friends. I don't seems to have enough time to see them so we celebrate seperately between the pinks and my other friends.

We were laughing at each other and was reminiscing for old time sake when I got a call from Jennie. 'Eh Jendeukie?'...

I picked up and was about to ask why she was calling when she said ' Go to the counter. There is a package for you'

I was smiling unconciously and told my friend to wait a moment...

Reaching the counter there was a small paper bag with the waiter.

'Ms Kim Jisoo, Here is the package for you' The waiter said handing the paper bag to me.

When I reach my our table my friend back there were ecstatic. 

'Kim Jisoo, you didnt tell us you got a boyfriend'

'Handing gift like that such a romantic, I wish my guy did that'

'Wait, its from Jendeukie guys'

'Ohhh'

Do you want to open it?

Well lets get right to it then

Slowly I bring out the small box inside the paper bag. Opening the box there is a single ring inside with a note.

'Love You, XOXO'

Oh My God...

Jisoo, That is not a friendly gift at all

She is basicly proposing to you

That is an engagement ring.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@


	2. Chapter 2

I reached the dorm almost at midnight. Rosie has gone to sleep I guess and Jennie. Jendeuki might stay at her mom's house tonight. I turn the knob to my room not expecting anyone when I saw Jennie on my bed. I was about to scream and thought she was an intruder.

'Jen, God you're giving me a heart attack'.

'Sorry Unnie. She said smiling that gummy smile.' 

'So do you like my gift?'

Taking off my coat and scarf putting them in the wardrobe. My back was turned from her.

'Its lovely Jen. And from what my friend told me...we are engaged now is it...I gave small chuckle in the end.'

Suddenly, I felt small hand hugging me tightly from behind...

The tension was high so I just sang that cringy song duu du duu duuu (remember the song jisoo sang when Jennie backhug her)

'What if we are engaged Unnie. Would you like that. being engaged to me?'

'Wait,Jendeuki.... I thought you like guys.' I tried to turn around but she just held me tighter.

'I like you more....noo...I love you. But if you dont like me back its okay. I will be okay.'

I break out of Jennies grip and cup her mandu cheeks.

'Look at me jen. Are you really sure. I can't do this if its not forever.'

'I will love you forever unnie. I'm your number 1 fan.' smiling her gummy smile

I kissed her. it was supposed to be a peck but how can I resist after tasting her lips. I felt her tongue trying to slip in and I give in. we were basicly fighting for dominance in the kiss but I needed to breath.

'Well, Jendeuki. It would be weird to keep on calling me unnie when your tongue just battling mine.'

Jennie blush at that bold statement.

'Unnie!!!'

I just laugh at her. 'Ok,ok just kidding. But if we're alone can I call you baby.'

'You can call me baby anytime you want.' Puffing her cheeks.

cuteeee..

'Lets sleep for now. its already 1 am. Are you going somewhere in the morning?'

'No unnie, I'll be here.'

'Let me go shower first ok.'

'Ok.'

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@


	3. Chapter 3

In the shower.

Well, my crush just crush on me back. that is the most exciting things to happend to me so far. 

I was washing my body slowly while still feeling those tingles from our small make out session.

I forgot how long I've been there. Suddenly someone grabs the shower scrub and huskily said ' let me get your back, babe.'

Ohh babe. That's new.

I could feel her nipples hardened under the water behind my back.

This is driving me crazy.

I quickly turned around grabbing her wrist and kissed her like my life depends on it.

mmmphhhh

That moan alone might bring me to death....

Let's dry off and continue in bed.

I heard jennie gulps at that.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@


	4. Chapter 4

We dry ourselves and wrap the towel around our bodies. 

I intertwine our fingers together and walk to my bed.

We sit beside each other.

'Do you really want to do this?'

She nods

'Okay'

I stand up. Drop my towel.Pushing her on the bed. I grab the knots on her towel to see her naked body.

We continue to kiss slowly. Then it become more urgent. I caress her left breast while my right hand finding the nubs below.

She was wet. Beyond soaked.

I rub her pussy slowly spreading the wetness around.

Jennie grabs my wrist. ' Babe....pleaseee....but slowly.'

'Ok.' I continue to kiss her then insert a single digit. She moans loudly then I insert a second one. It was not long till three fingers are in pumping into her wetness...

'ahhh....ohhh so good babe...unnie...jisoooo pleaseee harder....'

I just comply at that pistoning my fingers in and out,as fast as I can, as hard as I can, didn't care that my wrist was hurting soon she was coming on my finger. Sweet juice was flowing along my wrist...

'Immm cummmingggg .....goddd......babeee'

Her face was out of this world...Her hair sticks to her forehead due to those sweats.'

I kissed her slowly and said. 'Sleep baby. It's ok just rest.'

'But you havent.....' she try to pushed me down.

'Oh yes I have....just sleep ok...' Little did she know that I cum just by watching her. 

I lay beside her and quickly she snuggle to my neck wrapping our legs together.

'Night baby.Love you...'

'Love you too.....'

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@


	5. Chapter 5

Jennie pov

Sun was shining outside the windows waking me up from my slumber. The warm body beside me wrapped her arms tightly around me. 

This is a lovely way to be waking up. God last night was like a dream. Unnie's finger was so good. I've never felt so full like that.

Thinking about last night making me blush. My face was basicly red. If someone saw me like this it would be soo weird.

'What are you thinking so hard making you blush like a tomato baby.'

'ahhhhh.....' She woke up.

'No..Nothing'

'Hmm nothing is it?...Or is it about how I fuck you hard like you want me too or....'

'Stoppp...Unnie dont tease me so early in the morning.' I give her a long pout,puffing out my cheeks.

'Haha..Alright sorry Jendeuki. Now gimme some kisses...'

'Eww you haven't brush your teeth yet.' But I kissed her regardless.

We were getting into it and Jisoo was about to get on top of me when the door swings open and we heard a scream..

'UNNIEEE WAKE UPP!!!' That was lisa btw

'Oh.. Hey...Jennie Unnie, when did you....wait YOU' RE BOTH NAKEDDDD....WTF....OMG....THE SHIP HAS SAILED!!!!'

Aishh...These girls dont give us a break.

'Why don't you go out and let us dress first.'

'Close youre eyes Chaeng. Don't come in first....i'll close the door... bye unnies'

They heard commotion outside and just look at each other laughing their ass off...

'Baby can I borrow some clothes...I didn't bring any.'

Jisoo looked at me weirdly. 'Wait, so basicly you thought I was not gonna like you back and decide to go home last night?'

I just shrugged my shoulder

'Jendeuki, I love you for as long as you will love me okay.'

'Okay. She gave a small peck on my lips.

I wore jisoo's sweatpants with a pikachu tshirt and she wore her pyjama.

We gone out of the room and saw both maknaes sitting at the dining table looking sheepish and trying to avoid eye contact.


	6. Chapter 6

Jisoo POV

'Me and Jennie are engaged so any question please ask now'

Chaeyong and Lisa was basicly dumbfounded. Eyes rapidly blinking mouth open and close.

Lisa looks like she was about to burst.

'OH MY GOD!!! Our Blinks really have good eys they predicted since forever. I gotta update my Jensoo account now.' Lisa was squirming in her seat but then walk and hug both of us. Chaeyong walk to us and get into a large group hugs.'I'm so happy for both of you.' Chaeng said smiling brightly

I was almost suffocated among the maknaes. Then I remember somthing. 'Wait, what Jensoo account are you talking about? '

Lisa break out of the group hug like she was being burned. 'Come Chaeyong lets go, Bye Lovebirds'.

Chaeyong was drag by Lisa harshly and she got irritated 'Yaaa Lalisaaaa'....

Bickering can only be heard out of the door.

I look down and Jennie is still hugging me tightly. God this girl is so cute. Last night was sexy af. Now the kids gone we got the whole dorm by ourselves. I smirk at that.

'Looks like we are alone now.'

Jennie looks up to me and I thought she was gonna kiss me but instead pulled my ears.

'Heyy, Whats that for.'

'That for having a dirty mind. I know what you're thinking.'

'But Jendeuki, If I remember correctly you like it🙈.'

Finally I saw those gummy smile I love so much from her. 'Haish...How do I control you now Kim Jisoo.'

'I'm going to shower so if you want to join me.....'

I didn't let her finish her sentences and just grab her wrist almost running to the toilet.


End file.
